From CH 559 978 A, a carrying device for a conductor rail is known. For the synthetic material rail disclosed there and provided with conductors inserted in slits of this synthetic material rail, a device for attachment to a wall or to a ceiling is shown which consists of a bow which is fixed by aid of a screw. The bow is C-shaped in cross-section, and the legs of the bow at their free ends are inwardly angled to form latching projections. These angled ends engage in channels of the synthetic material rail. The bow is made of metal, and it is in electrical contact with a grounding strip. Accordingly, if the latching connection with the conductor rail is a tight one, subsequent removal of the bow from the conductor rail is relatively difficult. If the angled ends were less bent, i.e. if they were not as much designed like barbs, fixation, in turn, of the conductor rail in the bow would not be reliable.
From DE 39 19 201 A, furthermore a conductor rail consisting of two square metal sections is known, the metal sections being interconnected by means of insulators provided as plastic bolts arranged in spaced relationship in blind holes. On the plastic bolts, a carrying device not explained in detail is provided for attachment to a ceiling of a room.